


Intrusion

by figure8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figure8/pseuds/figure8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Il traversait le rayon des fromages quand il les aperçut."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> Série d'OS plus ou moins courts et indépendants les uns des autres traitant, comme son nom l'indique, de la découverte de la relation entre Stiles et Derek par les autres. Titre tiré de They Don't Know About Us des One Direction (si si, j'ai honte). Bonne lecture :D

 John dirigea sa voiture de patrouille jusqu'au parking du centre commercial, ne tenant le volant qu'à une main. Il était à peine trois heures. C'était une agréable journée d'avril, ensoleillée. Les magasins étaient pratiquement vides, les adolescents étant en cours, les adultes au travail, le reste profitant du beau temps au parc ou en ville. Il se gara aisément, se dirigea vers le fast food, se sentant légèrement coupable. Stiles aurait soupiré en le voyant. Il lui aurait sans doute même réquisitionné le hamburger qu'il se préparait à acheter pour l'échanger contre du tofu. Mais son fils n'était pas là et John mourrait de faim, il avait raté la pause de midi et aurait vendu son âme au diable pour un peu de bacon. Quand il pénétra dans l'allée, il s'engouffra d'abord dans le restaurant, avant de se souvenir soudain qu'ils manquaient de papier toilette à la maison. 

 

\- Pourquoi pas, grommela-t-il, et il ressortit, bifurqua vers le supermarché.

 

Il traversait le rayon des fromages quand il les aperçut. Voir Stiles n'était pas si étonnant -il avait une semaine libre de cours et en avait profité pour revenir à Beacon Hills et voir tout le monde-, mais le shérif était quand même surpris de le retrouver ici alors qu'il avait supposé, de par son sourire et son air impatient ce matin, qu'il était allé chez Scott. A vrai dire, il était fier de ces deux là. Stiles à Berkeley et Scott resté sur place, à la fac du coin, il avait cru qu'ils ne survivraient jamais l'un sans l'autre. Et pourtant, cela faisait presque un an maintenant. Ils avaient l'air de s'en sortir. Il croisait Scott parfois, tenant la main de la petite Argent, ou traînant dans le centre-ville avec le fils Lahey. Et Stiles avait l'air heureux aussi, lui avait parlé d'une myriade d'amis à San Francisco, mais aussi de séances skype quasi-quotidiennes avec son meilleur ami. John ne s'inquiétait pas. Stiles n'était pas avec Scott, pourtant. Il poussait un chariot qui paraissait déjà bien rempli, parlant avec animation à un homme que John ne voyait que de dos. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute à peine pour le reconnaître malgré tout. Cheveux noirs et veste en cuir. _Hale_. Durant un bref instant, son instinct protecteur paternel le prit à la gorge, mais sa raison le calma rapidement. Stiles n'avait pas l'air gêné d'être en là. En réalité, il semblait même bien plus à l'aise que dans beaucoup d'autres situations. S'appuyant discrètement contre une étagère métallique supportant une cinquantaine de paquets de pain de mie, John se permit d'observer un peu. 

Hale se tourna légèrement, et il put discerner son visage. L'homme souriait. Un demi-sourire, affectueux, le genre que l'on a quand la personne que l'on écoute nous amuse. Il attrapa un pot de beurre de cacahuète et tenta de l'introduire dans le chariot, mais Stiles lui attrapa la main et arqua un sourcil, et John n'avait pas besoin d'être capable d'entendre pour imaginer la conversation. Il se surprit à sourire lui aussi. Sourire qui se figea quand Stiles déposa l'article qu'il tenait pour glisser son index dans un passant du jean de Derek, pour l'amener à lui doucement. Le plus âgé leva les yeux au ciel et sembla lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, qui le fit pouffer une seconde, avant que Derek n'embrasse le bout de son nez. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre ensuite, repartirent en poussant le chariot. _A deux_. Avec l'aisance de l'habitude. John les regarda, regarda Derek passer tendrement un bras autour de la taille de son fils, regarda Stiles se laisser aller contre lui instinctivement, et il se demanda comment il avait pu être aussi stupide. Comment il avait pu ne _rien_ voir venir. Il savait, rien qu'en posant les yeux sur eux un bref moment, que cela faisait longtemps. L'aisance avec laquelle ils évoluaient l'un près de l'autre ne mentait pas. Le shérif réflechit un peu et beaucoup de choses parurent claires, d'un coup. Certaines zones d'ombre dans la vie de son enfant lui apparaissaient sous un nouveau jour. “Bon, peut-être que je le connais _un peu_ mieux que ça” avait-il dit. Il repensa aussi à cette soirée devant le Jungle, et eut envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Stiles avait essayé de lui faire passer un message, et John avait coupé toute communication, parce qu'il était sûr qu'on lui racontait des salades, qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Que c'était une excuse. Stiles avait juste dû croire que son géniteur n'était pas prêt à entendre ce qu'il avait à lui avouer et n'en avait juste plus jamais reparlé. 

A la caisse, le coupe attendait leur tour. Ils ne se touchaient presque pas -Stiles avait juste posé un instant son menton sur l'épaule de Derek, mais s'était reculé en captant un regard scandalisé d'une mère de famille. Le coeur du shérif s'était serré. Mais les iris de Hale ne le quittaient pas, le fixant avec une intensité que John avait rarement rencontrée auparavant, suivant chacun de ses mouvements avec un intérêt non-faint et quelque chose de plus profond, que John connaissait aussi. C'était de l'inquiétude. L'inquiétude irationnelle de celui qui a presque tout perdu et s'accroche à son dernier trésor. John la connaissait parce qu'il l'avait vécu. Et d'un coup, il se sentit mal de les espionner. D'un coup, il eut l'impression d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat, de marcher sur un moment terriblement intime. Il laissa son pack de rouleaux de papier toilette dans un rayon quelconque et fit demi-tour.

 

Il ne s'était pas approché assez pour entendre le _je t'aime_ que Derek murmura un instant plus tard, sans raison apparente à Stiles qui rangeait le lait dans un sac plastique, ni le _je sais_ calme de ce dernier qui, d'après le sourire satisfait du loup-garou, valait autant qu'un moi aussi.


End file.
